There exist numerous applications that require the delivery of multiple simultaneous laser wavelengths. These include, for example, differential absorption lidar (DIAL), non-linear frequency mixing, pump-probe detection, and laser resonance ionization. Typically, multiple laser systems are needed to generate these different wavelengths, but there are problems with this approach including timing jitter issues and the burden of maintaining multiple laser systems. In addition, many applications require the laser to operate in uncontrolled and noisy environments that can adversely affect the performance of the lasers. What is needed, therefore, is a tunable laser system with the capability to produce two or more discrete wavelengths of light simultaneously and with the capability to generate Fourier-transform limited pulsed laser output on every pulse in an uncontrolled and noisy environment.